crusaders_of_the_constellationsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Guide to the Stars pt 1: The Realm of the Sun
The second chapter of the Crusaders of the Constellations Novel, it details the Realm of the Sun after the events of the novel. Story Realm of the Sun Sitting in the centre of Aether World, the Realm of the Sun is bathed in sunlight, making it look as if it is always daytime there. The Golden Griffin Warrior of the Blazing Sun and the 108 Stars of Destiny train here. The twelve Zodiac Generals also visit this area, though it is mostly to patrol it from intruders. Zenith Castle The headquarters of the 108 Stars of Destiny, it is a castle built from gold and marble. It contains an observatory where the planets can be observed from, a garden full of sunflowers, a library that some scholarly Stars of Destiny go to study, a dining hall, bunkers for the Stars of Destiny, a hospital for injured warriors, a training hall, and a Room of the Grand Assembly, where the Stele of 108 Stars is found. Adlaw Forest Surrounding Zenith Castle is a forest full of trees and flowers with golden, orange, and yellow flowers. This is Adlaw (Cebuano word for Sun) Forest, where all the flora and fauna are imbued with solar energy. Sunflowers, as well as flowers like chrysanthemums, tulips, and roses in red, yellow, and orange, are found here, as well as trees such as tembusu, the flame of the forest, Chinese parasol trees and more. Animals found in the forest are crows, deer, wild cattle, lions, a phoenix that the Flames of Rebirth is close to, and smaller animals such as rabbits and squirrels. Claritas River A river that flows in the Realm of the Sun, flowing from the Mountain of Hope, splitting in two to form a natural moat around Zenith Castle, and flowing down to Dreamland and the other Realms. Claritas River is where some fish such as Solar Koi, salmon, and perch are found. It's possible to fish and sail in the river, but be careful... the river would flow out of the Realm of the Sun and down the rest of Aether World as a waterfall. Plain of Dreams The sheep watched over by the Head Shepherd of Fates graze here. Sometimes, he moves them to the forest if the grass runs out. But it's rare, for the grass of the realm of the Sun grows faster than the grass of Earth. The lions of Adlaw Forest feast on the old and diseased sheep and the Head Shepherd is civil enough to let adventurers pass through, as long as they don't steal the sheep he's guarding. He has been known to give some adventurers garments made from the wool of the solar sheep, and mutton to help them in their travels. Mountain of Hope At the North of the Realm of the Sun, the Mountain of Hope stands firm. The source of Claritas River, it inspires all who climb its peaks, for when they reach the top, they not only get to see the rest of Aether World but be filled with hope for their journey. Trees from Adlaw Forest grow at its bottom. There is a cave in its side where gold and sunstone can be mined. A Dimensional Portal is found on the sole building, the Corona Fort where the Sun Griffin's Zodiac Generals meet, on the mountain connected to Zenith Castle via an air tunnel. Trivia Many of the names of the locations are related to the Sun. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters